


Fanfics

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Internet, M/M, Mise en abime, UST
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour défi LJ. Note, ne jamais laisser Wade aller sur internet... plus jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AndersAndrew).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Anders Andrew, et le kink était : UST (unresolved sexual tension)
> 
> Enjoy

"Nate?"

"Hmm?"

"Avec ton histoire d'infonet machin truc, tu as accès à tout internet, pas vrai?"

"Euh… oui."

"Donc tu peux voir Tumblr, LiveJournal et Fanfiction.net"

"Euh, en théorie oui, même si je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces sites, j'ai accès à tout, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais visiter toutes les pages existantes."

Nate avait posé ce qu'il était en train de lire pour regarder Wade dans la cagoule. Comme souvent, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait, mais une espèce de curiosité morbide le poussait à tenter de comprendre où voulait en venir le mercenaire, et pour ça, il fallait avoir l'air intéressé.

"Et ben tu devrais aller les regarder un peu ceux-là, tu apprendrais des trucs très intéressants… "

"Comme…?"

"Comme que ce qu'on prenait pour de l'amitié virile un rien tactile et bourrée de testostérone est en fait de la tension sexuelle refoulée."

"Pardon?"

"Et ouais mon pote, t'es là à discuter innocemment, mais sache qu'au fond de toi tu crèves d'envie de m'arracher mon costume et me faire toutes sortes de cochonneries qui feraient qu'on devrait avoir un rating MA au lieu de T+"

"Euh…"

"T'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, alors saute moi dessus qu'on en finisse, t'en crève d'envie."

"Wade, tu es trop près"

"Ça m'enchante pas plus que toi, Nate, mais les fanfics ont parlé, allez hop…"

"Wade, rends moi mon t-shirt…"

Sa curiosité morbide le perdra…


End file.
